Before the Veil
by Bleeding on the Ballroom Floor
Summary: One shot. Sirius's POV. The day at the DoM. Obvious OotP spoiler, but you should have read it by now.


**AUTHOR NOTEY**

**Summary: The final moments of Sirius's life... a short little one-shot. Some parts lighter, and it's written in Sirius's POV, for sake of a working keyboard... darn thing should be waterproof...**

**Major thankies to Sasha (Prongsie), just because. Whole fic, and probably my other fic(s) too are dedicated to Sirius Black! Muahaha!**

"You're going to the Department of Mysteries to have a desperate fight for your lives and the lives of Harry and his friends?" I asked, blinking numerous times.

"Yes." Moony told me, simply. I only call him Moony in my mind, y'know. He's Remus to the world.

"Let's go, then!" I said enthusiastically. Moony shook his head. Why did Moony shake his head?

"You can't come, Sirius. Someone needs to stay here."

"Stay here?" I said stupidly, "I can't stay here! All I've been doing is staying here for the past who knows how long?" I'm coming!" I went into a rant, fully expecting him to be all stubborn until I confused him.

"Fine." Did I mention how I thought he'd be all stubborn until I confused him? Forget that.

-----

We looked all cool. I swear we did.

Here's the picture: A bunch of Death Eaters around Harry and Neville. Nevile'd obviously just been Cruciatus-ed. Luci Malfoy jumped for the prophecy in Harry's hand. He falls. Big, dramatic scene. Then, all of a sudden, two doors burst open, high up in the room. And I run out, looking very ferocious even in human form, followed by Moony, Moody, Tonks, and Kingy.

Great picture, innit?

Then I went off and duelled with someone I couldn't see through the mask and hood. I turned and saw Dolohov trying to get the prophecy from Harry.

_TARZAAAAAN!_ I thought, as I shot out at him. I grinned despite myself. Lily had told me about Tarzan, and I just loved the picture. Swinging through trees. Free. Not cooped up in Grimmauld Place. Ew, Grimmauld place.

I crossed my arms across my chest and crashed it in Dolohov's shoulder. I smiled again. James told me that if you crossed your arms across your chest instead of using your shoulder, it is guaranteed not to hurt you. A moment later, we were in an intense battle. His hood was still down, and he was a much better dueller then my previous opponent.

I faintly heard a 'Petrificus Totalus' as Dolohov was about to slash his wand... doing what, I didn't know. But it didn't matter. Dolohov was crashed on the floor on his back. I turned to Harry and complimented it. I was about to tell him to get out of there, when I had to dodge a certain spell that would've been the end of me. Who was it with such bad aim?

I can talk fast, I'll tell you. I managed to yell "Harry take the prophecy grab Neville and run!" in less then a second before I ran off to get my cousin. Damn Bellatrix.

"Hey there, Bella." I said, deflecting the first curse she sent at me. She barely had time for breathing with all the curses she was muttering in directions that were totally out of proportion. She wasn't even coming close to me half the time. Was she drunk?

One shot of red light soared very close to where my head was, but I was too fast for it. I ducked, and told her she could do better, which she could, in a mocking sort of tone. I was still laughing when the second shot of red light hit me.

There's a thing about being about to fall into a curtain of death that really snaps everything into perspective.

Take right then, for instance. Eyes widening in shock, laughter never dying from face (like it ever did). I realized I could die and it wouldn't matter. I realized that in the grand scheme of everything, the only thing that would go wrong is that Harry and Moony would miss me a hell of a lot. Then, I only hoped they wouldn't miss me and hurt for me.

I lived my life the fullest I ever could have. I had the two best friends anyone could ask for. It really snapped me into perspective, that I didn't care if I died. I remembered something Dumbledore once said, 'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

To tell you the truth, I couldn't think of a more interesting way to do it. I mean, how many people do you know that ended their life by being pushed through a black curtain by their cousin?

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

**A/N: Kudos if you got the 'There's something about being about to fall into a curtain of death that really snaps everything else into perspective.' line. It's from a book… maybe you'll know it. Tell me in a review. Review! Alrighty review!**


End file.
